Saturn Gets the Sewers
by DjDangerLove
Summary: Set after Ghost Protocol - Brandt goes to rescue Ethan, but Ethan ends up rescuing Brandt. A Friendship One-shot! No slash


**I don't own Mission Impossible, if I did Jeremy Renner would have been in all of the films! hah**

"Brandt! Stay with me!" Ethan Hunt ordered the man laying on the ground beside him. "You still have to kick Benji's ass for that technological failure on the last mission, remember?"

Brandt slowly opened his eyes, but could only manage to open them halfway and look wearily at Ethan. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, a small laugh escaping him but was covered by a pained cough.

"Act-actually...I get to...kick his ass...tw-twice." Brandt replied with difficulty.

Ethan was planning their exit strategy from their current predicament, looking around the small room they were in, but took a second to glance at Brandt. "Oh yeah? How do you figure that?" He asked, more to engage his friend in a conversation to keep his mind off the pain he knew the man was in and to keep him conscious rather than really wanting to know the answer. His gaze wandered from his friend's face, but when he never received a reply he placed it back on Brandt.

William was staring straight ahead, his eyes unfocused. Had it not been for his loud labored breathing, Ethan would have feared the worst.

"William?"

The man blinked at his full first name. "Last mission...a-and now...this one."

"This one?"

Brandt nodded, but winced at the movement. "Y-yeah. I was s'posed to be Pluto this time. It was... Benji's turn to be...Saturn."

Ethan couldn't help but laugh. "Well why aren't you Pluto?"

Brandt closed his eyes, laying his head back down on the concrete floor. The agent was lying on his right side, his arms stretched above his head cuffed at the wrists keeping him locked to a pipe running along the wall.

"Brandt!" Ethan yelled and waited a split second for a response. "Brandt! Brandt, answer me!"

Will's eyes cracked open to slits. "He went...went in the sewers last t-time."

He snorted in attempt at laughter. "Saturn...gets the sewers."

"Saturn gets the sewers." Agent Hunt whispered with a confused expression on his face. "Brandt we're not in the sewers."

"I know."

There was silence for a few minutes, while Ethan struggled to pick the locks of his own cuffs with a paper clip he had lifted earlier. His fingers slipped, he said a few curses and began trying to pick them again.

"H-had to find you." Will said after a few minutes, eyes now completely shut. "Cou-couldn't find agent Hunt. Sewers were...our only entry...point."

Ethan twisted the paper clip as he listened to his friend breathlessly speak.

"Running out of t-time...had to find agent Hunt." Brandt coughed painfully. "Couldn't...find him. I...I had to let pieces...fall. Let...them catch me...hope for the best."

Ethan heard and felt the click of his handcuffs as they unlocked. Quickly releasing his arms from their hostage position, he quickly crawled over to Brandt, leaning over the man, he tapped the side of his face.

"Brandt."

"I tried...I tried to find him." Brandt whispered, his eyes closed, his mind stuck in a delirious state. "I tried."

"Brandt!" Ethan yelled, slapping the side of the man's face. "Look at me!"

Will moved his lips, mumbling incoherent things, but didn't open his eyes.

"Will, William, I need you to look at me." Ethan tried desperately to get his best friend back to reality. "Look at me Agent Brandt! You want to find Agent Hunt? You're gonna have to open your eyes."

Slowly, but with determination, Brandt's eyes opened. Barely focused eyes locked with Ethan's and after a few seconds recognition shined in Brandt's eyes.

"Ethan."

Agent Hunt nodded, with a wide smile. "It's me. You did good, Agent Brandt. You did good, but you gotta do one more thing for me alright?"

Will blinked at him sluggishly, but nodded his head.

"You gotta help me find Benji." Ethan said. "Help me find Benji and then you can sleep as long as you like ok?"

"Benji..." Brandt trailed off in thought, before looking back up at Ethan. "Okay."

"Good. I'm going to uncuff you and then we are going to find Benji."

* * *

><p>Twenty-seven minutes later, Agents Hunt and Brandt found themselves walking through the sewer that Brandt had came through.<p>

"St...stop." Brandt pleaded. "Ple-please stop."

In his mind, he kept telling himself to keep going, but his legs stopped moving at the sound of his friend's plea. He felt the man slip to the ground despite his best efforts to keep the man's weight up by Will's arm around his shoulders and his own arm around the man's waist.

Water splashed as Brandt slid down the side of the tunnel to sit down. He was doing his best to take deep breaths and will himself to remain conscious. The pain pulsing through his body was at an unbearable pain, but his mind kept reminding him that he had a mission to complete. Find someone.

"Find Agent Hunt...find Ethan." He whispered breathlessly. He felt a hand slap the side of his face, but it lacked actual strength. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Ethan squatting down in front of him with a raised eyebrow. He smiled at his friend.

"Find Benji."

"Yeah, we're almost to Benji. Come on, you gotta get up Brandt. Now." Ethan was forceful, though he didn't like it, but he had to get Brandt out.

The agent nodded and tried to stand. He found with great difficulty he could get to his knees, but Ethan had to help him the rest of the way.

Agent Hunt supported most of Brandt's weight as he continued down the tunnel. They were close to the exit when Ethan heard someone's voice. A familiar voice, followed by another.

"He's probably just fooling around, just so I would have to come down here." Benji's voice echoed through the tunnel. Agent Hunt smiled and continued walking, all but dragging Brandt with him. "He's still pissed about that technological problem from the last mission. This is most likely revenge."

"I don't think Brandt has to spend three hours in a sewer to extract revenge on you Benji." He heard Carter responded, her voice trying to convery humor but the concern was easily audible.

"He doesn't." Ethan called out before Benji could reply. "And unless dying in a sewage tunnel was his idea of revenge, he isn't trying to pay you back just yet."

Dunn and Carter stopped at the sound of Ethan's voice, both sharing a surprised look before taking off running through the tunnel. They turned the corner and saw Ethan struggling to walk towards them while supporting an almost unconscious Brandt. Had they not noticed that he was in fact using what little strength he had left to stand wobbily on his legs, they would have thought he was dead.

"Oh my God." Carter said, as she took in the sight. Both agents made thier way to the other half of their team, but Ethan stopped them.

"No no no no. Stop."

Both agents stopped, fearful that something bad had or was going to happen.

"Benji I need you to go back outside and wait for us."

"What?" Agent Dunn exclaimed. "Why?"

"Look just do it! Carter help me support him."

Benji stood there a second, not wanting to leave his friend in such bad shape. Ethan's voice made him reluctantly go.

"Benji. Trust me. You'll be helping him if you do."

Carter and Hunt watched him run back through the tunnel.

"Benji..." They heard Brandt whisper. "Find...Benji."

Carter looked at Hunt questioningly. Hunt offered a small grin at her. When she smiled back at him, he knew she understood.

"That's right, Brandt. We're almost there. Find Benji and you can sleep."

Carter smiled despite their situation.

* * *

><p>Benji paced frantically by the exit of the sewage tunnel. He was running his hands through his hair and saying all kinds of things to himself, cursing himself, Brandt and everything else he could think of when the rest of his team emarged.<p>

"Oh thank God!" He exclaimed running to help support Brandt to the van.

Ethan and Jane laid Brandt down in the back of their van on the floor and sat down on either side of him, while Benji went to get in the driver's seat.

"No. Benji you ride back here. Jane you drive."

"But I can start medical aid on him." Jane countered.

Ethan nodded his head in understanding, but didn't change his orders.

Carter and Dunn switched places.

Once the van was in route to the hospital and Ethan had done as mch as he could do for his friend, he motioned for Benji to talk to Brandt.

A bit unsure, Benji leaned over Brandt and tapped the side of his face.

"Brandt?"

Brandt opened his eyes sluggishly. It took several seconds before he halfway focused on Benji.

"Benji?" Brandt stated with immense relief.

"Yeah." Benji replied.

Brandt offered a weak smile. "Find Benji."

"What?" Dunn asked confused. Ethan looked at him before grinning down at Brandt who was now unconscious.

"Hey Benji?" Ethan asked.

"Hmm?"

"For the next oh I don't know five missions...you're going to be Saturn."

The agent stared at him in shock. "Why do I have to be Saturn? It was his bloody idea to go through the sewers...of course it was the only way to find you, but it was his idea."

Ethan laughed.

"Yeah and that last mission was your idea, but he still ended up paying the price for that one, genius."

"I didn't know he would end up jumping into river! Otherwise, I would have made sure to give him something a bit more waterproof. Besides, it was a just a small shock. It's not like he was completely electrocuted."

"You better be glad he's unconscious and didn't hear you say that."

* * *

><p>Three weeks later<p>

"Alright, it's go time." Ethan said over the communication system. "Everyone in position?"

"Affirmative. Venus is in position." Carter replied over the radio.

"Pluto is position."

A few seconds passed.

"Saturn is in postion...unfortunately." Benji stated over the radio.

Ethan, Brandt and Carter stood at an entrance to a sewer line holding their radios.

"Saturn has traveled too far. Travel back." Brandt called over the radio.

They all heard a groan over the radio. "You've gotta be kidding me! I followed the layout perfectly!"

"Saturn. Hurry! We don't have time for this." Ethan said.

After another groan and a few curses went over the radio, the other three agents turned off their mics to their radios so Benji couldn't hear them, but they could hear him.

Brandt and Ethan burst out laughing.

"So when are you guys going to tell him that there is no mission and he's down there for no reason?" Carter asked, joining in on the laughter.

Ethan looked over at Will. "I don't know. What do you think Brandt?"

Brandt cocked his head to the side in thought, then slowly and cautiously lowered himself to the ground, mindful of the broken ribs he had sustained a few weeks ago.

"Ah, give him a few more minutes. Then we will tell him."

* * *

><p>Ethan and Jane walked behind a soaking wet, furious Benji and a hysterical laughing Brandt. The two agents were bickering as usual, no actual heat behind their banter or threats to one another.<p>

"It's good to be back to normal." Jane said casually as they both watched the rest of their little family walk ahead of them. "No one seriously injured or...missing."

Ethan laughed quietly as he walked beside her. "Yeah, it is."

"We had a better plan you know. A safer one, but it would've taken another day to get to you."

Ethan glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Brandt wouldn't wait." She explained. "We activated a tracking device for him so if something happened to him to then we wouldn't lose him too."

"Sorry about that, but I had to be caught in order to get the files. My exit strategy could have used some work."

"Yes. It could have."

"I didn't know that Brandt had a tracker." Ethan stated.

"He didn't either." Carter replied, with a mischevious grin. Ethan looked at her questioningly, but didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"I swallowed what?" Brandt exclaimed.

"It was the tiniest little tracking chip. Honest! It came out while you were in the hospital."

"I'm going kill you, Benji. I swear I'm going to kill you." Brandt threatened taking a step closer towards his friend.

"Ah ah ah! Mindful of your ribs, now." Benji stated fearfully, trying to persuade Brandt not to do anything to him. "Wouldn't want to cause any unnecessary pain."

"I wouldn't call it unnecesaary." Brandt replied a bit more calm, shoving his friend away from him before getting into the van, followed by the rest of his family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a short friendshipfamily one-shot. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
